Open My Eyes
by Redheaded Bandgeek
Summary: AJ deals with her heartbreak over Daniel walking through New York City as she recalls all the bad memories- yet, someone's there to prevent her from being reminded of Daniel. Punk was attracted, and he couldn't help, but start to fall as was she. ONE-SHOT


**Tiffany: Hey you guys! Tiffany here with a one-shot of AJ & CM Punk! I have been DYING to write about them!**

**My AJPunk shippers... I SOBBED through RAW yesterday... I hope Punk crashes the wedding! Cause you know the WWE Championship title match is gonna be the main event... HE NEEDS TO KISS HER AND NEEDS TO SWEEP HER OFF HER FEET. Or even better, HE RUINS THE ENGAGEMENT :D**

**You guys, this is for you! *insert heart here***

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

A.J walked the streets of the brightly lit city of New York, her red converse boots hitting the concrete as she walked, the cold air hitting her cheeks roughly, turning them a bit red, with the help of her warm, salty tears. She hugged herself tighter, clutching her black leather jacket to get more warmth, but it was no use. Her red tank top was thin, and her black jeans didn't make her warm enough, but was thankful she wasn't wearing shorts today.

Daniel had broken up with her on national TV, telling her to grab her stuff and leave, that he had no use for her anymore. When she offered to talk about it, he yanked her by her hair and threw her out.  
She had no where to go anymore, considering since Kailtyn was sharing a hotel room with Sheamus. Boy, did she really start believing they were becoming more than friends.  
When she was gathering her stuff, she kept her head down, grabbing her X-Men bag and running out of the arena as fast as she could, ignoring everyone. None of them expected that break-up, but many were glad they were over, since Daniel always abused her; physically and verbally.

_'I thought he loved me.'_

But he didn't. He never did. He didn't even care about her!  
She was used to get to the top. And he made it to the top.

After he won the World Heavyweight Championship title, he started to verbally abuse her;

_'Stupid! Pathetic! Worthless! Hopeless! Dead weight! I wish you were never even born!...'_

Those words rang freshly in her head.

Then, after he lost the title in 18 seconds to Sheamus, he abused her physically.

_'Smack!'_

She suddenly mentally felt all the kicks and punches and slaps all over her body, cringing. The sharp stings on her cheeks, knuckles hitting her cheeks leaving horrible bruises, and the feel of platform hitting her repeatedly on her sides and legs, leaving countless of bruises.

Her tears started to fall freely as her left arm immediately wrapped around her sides, and her right hand coming up to her face as she slid against a brick wall, dropping her bag beside her and sobbed. How could she let this happen? Why didn't she accept help?

The help from Kaitlyn, Derrick, Natalya, Kelly, _hell_ even Sheamus. Lastly, why didn't she accept the help from _Punk_? He saved her tonight backstage, before the break up. She always knew that he would always try to do the right thing, yet, she didn't accept his help.

Why?

Because she thought Daniel loved her.

Yet, _**she kissed him **_for saving her. She didn't regret it, but she knew she would pay if Daniel saw.  
She sighed as she recalled the memory;

_Daniel came in the arena furious because A.J didn't ride with him. His eyes bulged out slightly, and he was fuming, his face red. He banged on random doors, the steel chairs turning his hand a bright red. He yelled for A.J, finding her near catering._

_"A.J," he yelled. She flinched at the rough, yelling voice. "WHY DID YOU COME WITHOUT ME?"_

_"Kaitlyn wanted me to ri-"_

_"KAITLYN ISN'T YOU BOYFRIEND, I'M YOUR BOYFRIEND! YOU DO WHAT I FUCKING TELL YOU TO DO, WHERE TO GO, AND WHO TO BE WITH, AND THAT IS NOT TO HANG WITH KAITLYN! YOU WORTHLESS BITCH!" he yelled at her, raising a fist to punch her. She closed her eyes, bracing for the impact, but it never came. In her mind, she wanted him to have a change of heart saying, "I'm sorry- I overreacted. I'm sorry for hitting you and everything. Baby, I love you."_

_But did that happen?_

_No._

_He never said that, it was always, "Me too."_

_Instead of wanting to see and hear what she wanted, she saw none other than CM Punk gripping Daniel's arm and pushing him up against the wall._

_"You should never hit a woman." he told him, "Especially your girlfriend. Which I don't know why she's still with you after all this crap you've been putting her through." and with that, Punk threw him to the floor, and Daniel stood up and left without a word. He was going to make her pay later._

_She felt her eyes starting to burn with tears, and was losing her balance. Instead of hitting the cold, concrete floor as she expected, she fell onto a pair of strong, warm arms. She quickly grew accustumed to the warm feeling, and as she looked up, she saw a pair of beautiful green eyes looking down at her, and into her brown doe eyes. Suddenly, she didn't feel her feet on the floor, as she was picked up princess style by Punk. She didn't move, she didn't scream, she didn't panic, she just rested her head on his broad chest, relaxing onto him._

_He took her to the bus that was right outside, and sat her on his bed at the very back. He sat next to her, his elbows resting on his knees and he looked down- he wasn't going to lie to himself, but he was beggining to fall for the crazy chick. He wasn't in love, he was attracted to her and he liked it, and her._

_He didn't get her, though. Why stay with a man- take that back, __**a boy**__, who abuses her?_

_"Why are you still with him?" he asked bluntly. She looked taken back, but he was also known for his bluntness..._

_"I love him," she said. "And I know he loves me too."_

_He didn't like that answer. How could she not see that Daniel was using her? Daniel's abuse is worth nothing! He turned to face her, not realizing how close she was. She backed away slowly, leaning onto the bed more, and he followed, his arms on each side her hips as he rotated his body more towards her._

_"He doesn't love you, and you know it." he told her. Her eyes welled up with tears. He felt bad for making her cry, but he needed to say what was true. He slowly embraced her, wrapping and arm around her waist, and the other hand stroking her hair._

_"It's going to be fine. Everything's gonna be okay." he repeated over and over, kissing away her tears; the salt of the tears were somehow sweet, but he stopped abruptly when her head shot back up, looking at him straight into his eyes. She eyed his eyes and lips, feeling her breath hitch at his gentle look._

_"A.J..." he whispered, looking at her softly. He couldn't focus anymore but on her, his breath hitching, and it felt like eveything stopped._

_'Shit, what is she doing to me?' he asked himself._

_'Why does he have this effect on me?' she asked herself. They slowly leaned in until their lips connected, lips moving in sync, her strawberry flavored lips loving the feel of his lip piercing, and he loved the sweet taste of her lips. She raised a hand and layed it on his cheek, while the other layed behind his neck, bringing him closer to her and deepening the kiss, slipping her tongue in, and he didn't hesitate for his to dance along with hers. She fully layed on the bed as they continued kissing, an arm behind her her waist and the other behind her head, bringing her closer to him. At some point, they stopped, smiled and kissed again, knowing this was right. Daniel would never kiss her like this, let alone show so much compassion- it turned her on._

_"Leave him, A.J..." he told her, kissing down her jawline and biting and sucking gently on her neck, making her breathing hitch as she tilted her head to the side, moaning softly in the process. The sudden mention of Daniel made everything stop._

_"I-I can't." she said, pushing him away softly, getting up and fixing herself up, and about to leave, but not before she looked back at him and kissed him softly on the lips qucikly, leaving her aroma on the bed- a fresh scent- orange, pineapple, peach, and raspberry; a heart of purple freesia, Cosmone musk, and dewberry, and a drydown of amber, vanilla, chocolate, and coconut._

_He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, as he breathed in her scent._

_He was falling now. Something he swore not to since his ruined relationship with Maria and Amy..._

_End of Flashback._

Daniel had called her out to the ring, and he didn't look happy at all. She was scared because maybe he found out that her and Punk kissing. But no, he ranted oin about losing his title in 18 seconds, and then came the verbal abuse once again.

"I LOST IN 18 DAMN SECONDS ALL BECAUSE OF _YOU_." he spat out. She felt the tears coming in, offering if they could talk backstage, but he cut her off.

"NO. I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU. WE'RE _THROUGH_." he yelled, "NOW GET OUT OF MY RING AND TAKE YOUR STUFF!" and he turned around, facing away from her. She sobbed again, but she wouldn't leave. He pushed her out the ring by her hair, feeling strands yank off as she fell to the cold floor. She had picked herself up, and ran backstage, grabbing her bag since it was the only thing she had.

And _now, _here she was, sitting against a brick wall in the middle of New York City, Punk's words repeating in her head.

_**"He doesn't love you, and you know it." **_

But for some reason, those words weren't in her head... it was like, he was right next to her...

"_I know_." she whispered out, turning her body, and onto Punk's chest, hiding her face.

_**Because she heard it from Punk once again, she believed him. It was like she was now pulled back into reality from the horrible nightmare she was in. She always believed that in a nightmare, there would always be a light being her way out. Only, she didn't go to the light... the light came to her.**_

Punk wrapped his arms around her, then helped her get up, grabbing her bag and seating her in the passenger seat of his car. He ran a hand through his gelled hair.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you."

"No, you don't have to be sorry... You did help, I just didn't want any help." she replied, leaning her head on the window, untangling her curls.

They were soon in the parking lot at the hotel she was staying at, and they both got off, before AJ froze, not wanting to run into Daniel. Punk noticed her tense up, and layed a comfortable hand on her shoulder.

Remarkably, they made it up to the 15th floor, in which Punk's room was located. She wondered what happened to his bus, but remembered from a while back that sometimes Kofi borrowed it after shows when he had a different location to be in while Punk stayed.

He slid his room card key inside, opening the door and leading her in. He put their stuff down and sat her down on the bed.

_'Just like earlier...' _he thought.  
He could not get his mind off the kiss, just about how it just made him forget everything else in the whole world. Rubbing her back to comfort her, he would've loved to kiss her, but he couldn't do that, because that would feel like taking advantage. It wasn't until she sat on his lap and turned her body towards him an pushed him on the bed, now straddling him. She layed on him and stared into his eyes, and she bit her bottom lip nervously. She gripped his shirt and brought her lips close to his, his breath hitched. She gave him a small smile and closed the gap between them, a hand on her hip and an arm draped overher waist, holding her in place as he deepened the kiss.

_"Fuck, I'm falling for you." _he breathed out.

_"I'm falling for you too."_ she told him, smiling as she leaned down to kiss him again. Punk flipped her over, him on top as things got heated up, clothes being thrown here and there, hiding under their covers as they _made love_, not _sex_... and AJ could finally tell the difference.

They both just let out everything they needed to... the passion, arousal, feelings, actions, as they finally drifted off to sleep; her head layed on his chest, an arm under one of his arms, and her other arm draped over his stomach while he had an arm on her back, the other over the arm draped over him and his cheeks on her head.

She could finally say that her nightmare was over; childish as it sounded, but she dreamed a dreamed that basically came true.  
A girl that was lost in a horrible nightmare as if she were imprisoned, as she scattered for a way out, heard someone calling for her, and she tried to run off, sending herself in more danger until she was saved, by who she would call her Knight in Shining Armor.

* * *

The first to awake was Punk. Who, surprisingly slept well last night, then remembering what had happened as he inhaled her scent as he kissed her head, and with that, she awoke, rubbing her eyes and looking up, smiling widely, covering herself with the thin sheet and pecked his lips.

She, had no regrets and doubts nor insecurities.

Why would she? She found love.

He, had no problems, emptiness nor loneliness.

Why would he? He found his missing piece.

_"I love you, Phil."_ she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. He was a bit shocked that she had said it quick and used his real name, but he smiled, his lip piercing glistening in the light.

_"I love you, too, April." _he told her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek as she blushed.

**I'm sorry if it was a dissapointment :c but HEY, it's 3:30 AM! I'll try better next time c; Please Review! Oh, and the fragrance I described earlier was the Selena Gomez perfume :p I actually like the scent (:**


End file.
